


Untitled for now

by Iamaweirdo7



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, I have a great relationship with my father so probably not, I haven't really decided, I want to fuck Kyle O'Reilly, I've decided it's way more than mild language, Like in terms of sauces, Maybe daddy kink, Mild Language, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Spanking, Rate M because I'm bad at writing Sex Scenes, So after review, depends on how you define mild in terms of language, from mild to super hot, i said what i said, idk - Freeform, it's like a medium, maybe a little worse than mild language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 15:58:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16579661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamaweirdo7/pseuds/Iamaweirdo7
Summary: Kyle O'Reilly is freaking Hot. I don't think he get's enough attention for it. So I wrote this thing. Um..right, actual summary*It's Halloween and the reader and her friends are out trick or treating (of legal age, you're are of legal age, I swear!). The reader's friends are kind of assholes ( i've given them random names so that you don't have to hate your actual friends), so they end up egging someone's house. While the friends run off, reader stays behind to apologize to the house owner and offer to clean up the mess. The house owner, Kyle, is not happy about the situation. Boom, summary. Did I do it? I'm taking writing classes, I hope I did it right.





	Untitled for now

**Author's Note:**

> I re-read this over and over to make sure there weren't any typos.... I'm going to lose my shit if there are still typos. Enjoy.

The sound of children laughing and heavy footsteps echo in the air. You're friends are a foot ahead of you, happily dancing and laughing in the street. You yank the mask off of your face, sweat pouring out of it, you knew you should have dressed up as a sexy giraffe or something stupid like that, but no, you wanted to save and bought some five dollar mask at some random convenience store. You're friends Hannah and Ruby turn back and see you.

"Y/N, why'd you take your mask off?" Ruby ask, pulling down the skirt of her Dorothy Gail costume.  _Huh, more like Whorothy_ you thought.

"It's so hot in there." You whined, pulling your jacket sleeve down and using it to wipe the sweat of your forehead.

"It can't be that hot, you're still wearing your jacket." 

"My face and head, dumbo, that's what's hot. Besides, what does it matter, all the lights are out and it's passed nine. Trick or Treating is officially over!"

"Well, the treating is over, but now the trick can begin." Hannah speaks up.

"Wipe that smirk off your face, what the fuck are you thinking?" You glare her way.

"We need you to put your mask back on so we can prank some people." Hannah digs deep into her bag and pulls out a carton of eggs. "I found these in the fridge at home yesterday, completely unused and past the sell-by date. What better way to keep these from going to waste than to throw them at a house?"

You roll your eyes. "Guys, that is so childish. We're already trick or treating years past when we should have stopped, This is just going too far."

"Oh, really?" Hannah says.

"Yeah."

"Whatcha gonna do to stop us?" Ruby says, eyes gleaming with mischief.

"What?"

"Go!" Ruby shouts. Her and Hannah take off down the street before you can even process what's happening. You chuck your mask in the nearest trashcan and take off after them, losing them far too quickly. You stand still for a second and listen. All the kids are home by now, the streets are dead silent. Then you hear it, the laughter of your friends. You take off again, your feet pounding heavily in the direction of the sound until you find them, in front of a house, completely covered in egg. You're too late.

"Guys, what the actual fuck."

"Oh, come on, no harm no foul!" Ruby exclaims. 

"I can't imagine that's what the owner thinks."

"If you're so distraught over it, why don't go apologise and clean it up yourself?" Hannah asks mockingly.

"You think I won't? Just because you can't claim responsibility for shitty stuff you do, doesn't mean I won't." 

Hannah retracts like she's been slapped. "Fine, if that's how you feel, do it. But we won't be here to help. Come on Ruby."

"Bye, Y/N." Ruby waves and they both run away. _Bitches_. You watch them go until they've turned a corner and you can't see them anymore. 

You face the house and slowly walk up to the door.  _I wish I hadn't thrown away the mask. Maybe this would be easier._ You slowly lift your arm up to ring the door bell and gently press it once. You wait a few minutes and then press it again. Nothing, heaving out a sigh, and deciding that you've done all you can do, you turn and start heading off of the porch. But then you hear the sound of a bolt unlocking and a door creaking open. You internally groan and turn back to the door to see a man with earbuds in and music blasting from them.  _Huh, so that's why he didn't hear the doorbell or the egging._

He yanks the cords out of his ears and raises an imposing eyebrow. "Yes? I hope you're not here for candy, I'm all out, and that pretty face doesn't count as a halloween costume."

"Um.." You take in the sight of brown hair man with a sort of ginger beard. His tight shirt hugs him and gives a perfect outline of his muscles. There's a smirk tugging at his lips and it's way more attractive than it should be.  _It's a trap!_ You try to tell yourself, but honestly, too late. You're a goner. "My, uh..my friends are kind of assholes and they uh... kinda, maybe, totally egged your house. So I'm hear to apologise and offer to clean it for you..." You internally cringe at yourself, wishing you could spontaneously combust right on that spot.

Any playfulness that was in his face before is gone. "Huh." He licks his bottom lip hard enough to turn it ruddy. You flush a little at the thought of what else that tongue could do. "I appreciate the apology, and the offer to clean, but I don't think that's going to cut it."

 _Shiiiiiit._ "Well, is there anything I can...woah, woah, woah, owww" He yanks you by your hair into the house and practically throws you down on the floor. The door shutting and locking sounds like doom, but even still you can't help but notice you're slightly aroused. 

You jump up to your feet and brush yourself off, mentally landscaping your surroundings and trying to make a game plan. The man turns away from the door and stalks towards you. You try to scuffle backwards and — by the rules of cliches—immediately find yourself backed into a wall. "I'm  _really_ sorry about the mess." You words come out breathier than intended. 

He tilts his head down so that his mouth his right next to your ear. "It's fine. You're going to do everything to make it up to me." He says as he unzips your jacket and rips it off your shoulders. He quickly lifts you and hangs you over his shoulder, knocking the wind out of you. He walks you into a living room and drops you onto the couch across from a tv. Over your pounding heartbeat you can hear Kelly Rowland roasting Freddy.  _Oh, to switch places, even if she does get thrown into a tree from being bitch-slapped by a machete._

You quickly sit up and the man comes to stand over you and starts undoing his pants.  _Oh, and here I was thinking he was going to kill me. Not that this can be any better._ "Tell me, have you ever sucked off a guy?" He asks pulling his pants and boxers down. You shake your head furiously.  _I don't suck dick!_ "That's a shame, I was hopping for some experience." He shoves your face into his crouch area and you hold your mouth closed. "Oh, no, no, no, this isn't a choice." He pinches your nose closed and after just thirty seconds, you have to open your mouth to breath. He takes the chance to shove his cock in your mouth. You reflexively gag and he begins moving in your mouth.

Your furious with anger when he starts moaning, so angry that your legs start shaking and you start panting and  _why is this turning me on? No!_ But you get into a rhythm anyway, holding onto his hips as he moves back and forth in your mouth. Within seconds, he shoots a load down your throat, pulling on your hair to keep you from moving away. You shamefully swallow and thank the greek gods that it's over.

The man pulls his boxers back up and kicks his pants across the room. He grabs your hand, yanking you off the couch, before sitting down and pulling you on top of his lap, face down. As soon as you realise what he's about to do, you begin kicking your legs in a panic. A hard slap to the backside stops that immediately as you let out a load groan. A firm hand starts rubbing your ass through your skirt and suddenly you regret not wearing jeans every single day. He lifts the skirt up and pulls your panties down and you flush as red as your skin tone allows.

"You're fucking soaked. You like this don't, you?" He says, a hand coming between your legs. You bite your lips refusing to let him know your enjoying this. He lifts a hand and smacks down hard on your ass, making you jerk and shout. "Answer me!" You bite your lip and push your head down to resist nodding it. "Oh, no? You're not going to say a thing. Fine." There's something dangerous about the way he says the last word. Immediately another hand comes down to slap your butt, this one much harder than before. You immediately start squirming and gasping but he holds you down with ease.  _What does he do, why the hell is he so strong._ "Un-fucking-believable." He says, hand after hand raining down on you. "Little sluts like you...thinking they can just do whatever and get away with it...I'm going to fuck some fucking sense into you." You gasp and tremble, and the knot in your stomach grows. He puts his hand back in between your legs and, if it's possible for you to flush with shame any further, you definitely do. You're dripping, you can feel it and if you can feel it, there's no way in hell he doesn't.

He rubs you and then slowly puts a finger in you. You let out a long moan. "That's right, you love it. Tell Kyle how much you love it."  _Oh, so that his name._ "You might want to say something babydoll, I can be a lot meaner. 

 _Fuck you._ "I love it so much, oh god, don't stop." You whimper.  _Y/N...you whore..._ He adds another finger, and then another, before brushing his thumb against your clit. Before you know it, you're falling apart and seeing stars. 

You must have lost some semblance of time, because when you came to, you were lying on the table in front of the couch and the tv was off. Kyle was out of the room.  _Now is your chance, you can_... Your hands were bound and behind you.  _It could not have possibly been that long, I call bullshit._ Kyle walked back in the room, taking his shirt off and throwing it on the floor. Another flush of wetness went through you.  _I'm going to hell, I just know it._

"What the hell could you want more?" You said exasperatedly. He gave you a pointed look and you shut right up. He comes over to stand in front of you then gets down on his knees. You immediately clamp your legs tighter than they already were, but it means nothing. He pries them open with ease, pushing your skirt back up and placing his face right in your sex. "Oh...oh..oh god" You moan, feeling him smirk against your skin. He licks against your slit, and prods at the entrance with his tongue.  _So close, so so close_. Your mind is hazy, no longer thinking of escaping, just trying to get off. He pushes in his tongue and spears it in and out. Your hips start moving of their own volition, you're practically riding his face. Your temperature rises, the knot in your stomach tightens once more and you begin to get desperate. "Please.." you gasp out and his lips wrap around your abused clit and suck hard. You come for a second time that night, though this time you don't lose any time. 

Kyle pulls out a condom from seemingly nowhere and begins to roll it on. You're still too weak to close your legs again and at this point, you're not even sure you want to. He places a hand on your thigh and slowly pushed in, an elongated moan coming both of you. "Fuck..." you moan, all resolve gone. Kyle begins to move, painfully slow. You're sure he's doing it on purpose to piss you off. "F-faster."

"What was that, sweetheart? Want me to go faster?"

"Yes." You say, trying to force some annoyance in your tone, but the word comes out as a sob.

"Fucking beg me. Say my name, scream my name. Or I swear I'll stop." You don't want that, not quite.

"Please Kyle, fuck me faster, please.."

"That's right, tell me what you want." He increases his pace, but it's not enough.

"Oh, god, more, harder, fuck I don't want to walk tomorrow." That does the trick. He tosses one of your legs over his shoulder and begins to jackhammer into you until you see stars. The grip on your thigh is sure to leave a large bruise. He leans over and yanks the collar of your shirt down and sucks another bruise into your sweaty, hot skin. He leans up and gives you an open mouth kiss, your tangy taste still on his lips. You bite at his lips, the last of your resistance dying in a sigh. Shock waves start to hit you as you come one last time. Kyle doesn't stop thrusting, riding out your orgasm. His thrust become more jerky and less coordinated before he releases and empties himself in the condom.

 He drops your leg and falls on top of you, fully spent.  _Same._ After ten minutes or so, he unties you arm and throws your jacket at you.  _What a dick._ You quickly pull back on and head for the door. Before you can open it, a heavy hand falls on it to hold it in place. 

"What now?" You sigh exasperatedly as you turn to face Kyle. He hands you your underwear with a smirk and walks away.

As you walk home you realise you're not going to clean shit.  _Fuck his house. Maybe next year, I'll egg it too._

 


End file.
